creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
Do me a favor... Delete all of my stories and paste them in pastebin, please? It's a very long story, I'll elaborate soon. But now, just delete my stories, paste them, and send me the links, okay. I would be really grateful. RuckusQuantum 11:07, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Block I saw that you blocked, me, thats okay, but apperently, it was after a "warning", which i never got. So think about it. DBZGohuken (talk) 16:53, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Deletion What is the EXACT reason for deleting my page: "Experiment User 472"? I checked the grammar, spelling, the story wasn't any ripoff, and It wasn't left undone. Two Questions Hello, i have 2 questions: 1. One of my creepypastas recently got deleted, and i plan on reuploading it, whit grammar and paragraph corrections, and major edits to the story. Will i get banned for that? 2. What are the ranks on this wiki, and how can i ascend to them? As always, you helped me out a lot, thanks. DBZGohuken (talk) 18:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Dat Bot Underscorreminator. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:40, July 26, 2015 (UTC) QS reform I took your advice and made a forum post about rewriting some of the quality standards. Here's the post http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:485436 The Damn Batman (talk) 18:57, July 26, 2015 (UTC) The genre listing Would you apply the "- 1" and "- 3" to the page numbers of the Marked for Review and Delete Now categories on the Genre Listing page? Those categories are at the bottom. Inside there is thunder in your heart 08:36, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, that's a different way of looking at it, and it makes sense what you're saying. Inside there is thunder in your heart 09:01, July 27, 2015 (UTC) story spam and deletion I simply had trouble uploading a story and I couldn't find my story so I ended up uploading multiple times. Re: K' thanks. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 21:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I Think You Should Do A Everybody Edits Creepypasta! *just requesting* Sweeperiffic4244 (talk) 00:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) M4R Button The Mark for review code found here is not working on this wiki only (well, and spinpasta). I tested it on my sandbox wiki, and it still works over there. But it doesn't work on this wiki. If you have time, would you look into this? Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I noticed one thing, there's a global flag thing associated with the category search function, which I was told initially not to add a global flag. Might that be the issue? Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::It works fine on other wikis even with the category search function. Just, here and spinpasta, it doesn't add the template or do the category search function. It doesn't leave an edit behind, but the reason prompt still comes up. Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) UP-GRADE COM-PLETE. ALL CYBER-MEN ARE AC-TIVE! DE-LETE! DE-LETE! ClericofMadness (talk) 21:04, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey it's Silenecer I'm new here (not really) I know what to do and stuff Just I need help doing my profile pic it wouldn't change when I want it to change Blog Comments Links I noticed that from the Recent Activity, if I click on a link to a blog's new comment, it takes me to a blank page. Like this and this. I'm just bringing this up in case it's something to do with the new bot. MrDupin (talk) 10:02, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Tom. How's my first story? AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 20:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC) That One Machine + M4R Tool That One Machine is sure firing out those unneeded talk pages, it's a thing of beauty, great work. I noticed on the deletion log, every now and then the bot disconnects and the deletion reason says "didn't delete this page to stay safe." How did you get the bot to do that? Seems like downright artificial intelligence. Also, I got the M4R Tool to work by just tweaking a few minor commenting errors and such (too many slashes and asterisks), if you're interested, it's here. Inside there is thunder in your heart 23:02, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I moved the message.js code to "MediaWiki:Message.js" over on your sandbox because it broke when I removed the M4R tool from that page. Inside there is thunder in your heart 23:18, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: That page is here, which I imported on my global.js page like this: importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ '...' 'u:underscorre:MediaWiki:M4RTool.js', '...' ]}); I tested it, so it should work. That must get pretty tiresome monitoring the bot activity. Deleting eight or so pages a minute, it should get through all those unneeded talk pages pretty quickly. Then, will it run on its own afterwards, or will someone need to monitor runs every so often to clean out the new unneeded talk pages that come up? Inside there is thunder in your heart 07:08, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :That's pretty good to know. Would you unlock Penpal? I've got some edits saved on my wordpad, such a great read. Inside there is thunder in your heart 07:27, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm finished with editing Penpal. Inside there is thunder in your heart 07:47, July 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm glad it's nothing serious. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 10:28, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Contest Idea Has the wiki ever had a creepy art contest before? If not, I think it's an interesting idea for August. Whaddaya think? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:35, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :I got an A* in GCSE art... lol, if that's of any help. (But I bullshitted my way through the criticism part by using very elaborative, artistic vocabulary in an exaggerated manner - something I'm not intending to do in this contest.) I don't post online but I do draw creepy stuff sometimes, and I do have enough experience to judge fairly. :This is a literature site though, so the main focus should be on the idea/story/emotions presented in the artwork - not just the quality of the drawing. Would you be willing to help me judge in that aspect? (If yes, you won't be able to take part.) :Thanks for the consideration - I'm looking forward to launching it sometime in September. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:52, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :PS - Would it be possible to host the winning images on the Wiki's front page? ::Kay. Enjoy your holiday. ::[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:15, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Push Apps Hey! We're going to ramp this up soon - are you willing to give it a shot? And YES, it's for Android and for iOS both. Ducksoup (talk) 23:04, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Vacation Have a good vacation! Hopefully That One Machine doesn't rise up while you are gone and ends up banning or replacing all of us. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:08, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Template Cleanup I went through the unused templates, and some that were barely used. I sorted them into three categories: Practical, Non-Practical, and Unused. If the information is useful, feel free to browse and adapt the templates in the list: http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Test6 SoPretentious 10:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Message Thanks for the welcome message. I'm slowly working my way through everything! RatchickAndy (talk) 13:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) A question... Hi, Tom. I need to ask you one important question, okay? Are you willing to be one of the judges on my new contest? (See Banning's talk page) We're missing one (possibly two) judges, and I need you to replace Jay, who declined to my request. I would be grateful if you reply. RuckusQuantum 18:15, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure Thanks! RISING DID NOT POOP, SHE PEED 19:27, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Period of less activity For about a month or so, I'll be a lot less active. I'll still be around for an hour or two each day on most days. SoPretentious 21:35, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Message from Kosikfl I've been trying to leave a message but it keeps giving me an error message so I decided to go straight to your site I hope that's OK . If you deleted my account to to spen if you deleted my account due to spelling and grammar issues I wasn't done with the site it wasn't meant to be uploaded . If it's the storyline and I don't think I should write it because I don't know how to be biased . I'm assuming we're talking about the kick off story campaign . if they need my profile for the campaign then I would say they should have someone else write it and then you guys can vote on which ones the best . I only need to raise funds for legal campaign against the government for hacking me my money . there's plenty plenty of literature on it on the library . But if they don't need it then I should just opt out of the campaign . Because I don't need a response for anything else . I like some of the stories I read they can use those and you guys can vote on which ones the best. Because I'm at a loss on what to say . I also have to set up an account in my own name because I'm on disability for bringing drink , and that accounts for the government only. If it's regarding some other story then I don't care . Please let me know what you think what the outcome should be because I believe it was the storyline . Grandma can be faxed. But I have no hard feelings against you Wikipedia strict and I am still new and not really understanding all the rules. Micnelle Kodik 21:42, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I could use a mentor if anybody's offering.Micnelle Kodik 21:42, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :wat | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:46, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I keep getting messages emails that my story was deleted if it's not meant for me and I wish I would stop getting those emails . If I'm nonsense them please stop emailing me about my story getting deleted . and I don't know how to edit code I'm still learning so if I'm not doing it right sorry I'm trying to figure it out . But if that wasn't meant for me I'm getting like a message every 15 minutes about my story being deleted it's a little frustrating and then to be called nonsense is even more frustrating. So i'll just ignore the messages if they're not meant for me .Micnelle Kodik 21:55, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Tomino's Hell Hey Underscorre, wannabe SYD here. I'd like to know your opinion regards an "issue" I see on that pasta's category. Unlike the other AltLang pastas, that story doesn't really translate a story like the others (Original version + English version in the end) and it feels like a piece that doesn't fit on the puzzle, it doesn't really translates with the meaning of literally translate (it's quite hard to explain). I didn't touch the article since it's in Historical Archive, but if you agree with me, you can go ahead and take off that category on the page. P.S: 6K edits?! Damn son, you're a grown up editor! Bacaxi Cat (talk) 22:07, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Just figured out how to add my picture with your advice. Thank you! Who killed Mr. Boddy?! It was I, The Eccentric Bible Salesman! 22:58, August 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeah, you have a point, and I think you're right. The reason why I bothered asking that is because I saw Skelly renaming the page and throwing away the acronym that corresponds to the language, and I feel a bit annoyed by that. But I guess it's alright, I did that acronym stuff crazily back then and if you or any of the admins want to keep that or remove the signs, I'll be fine either way. Bacaxi Cat Gave you an ox! 16:17, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Just fixing a code issue in Thiago's signature to keep all of your new messages from showing up in a bigger font. :Jay Ten (talk) 02:52, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Jay. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:08, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: General Use Templates That category served some purpose in the past but has now become obsolete. Deleted. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:28, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Off-site Chat Do you have skype? If so, what is your skype name? It may be faster to discuss site matters that way. SoPretentiousTalk· 04:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hey! Thanks for responding to my deletion appeal, I really appreciate it. Also, yeah, now that I look back, it was sorta random. I'll take your advice and try to work on the build up for my other poems or stories. Have a good day too! Leadtipreal (talk) 08:52, August 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sig Reset Haha, I should have known XD Thank you! Any idea why it reset? No big deal if you don't, was just curious. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:13, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, okay. That makes sense and is a small price to pay for a more stable and secure wiki. Thanks again! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my story? ~ Lana (author of The Left Corner) What??? Why was my story deleted? I was sure when I uploaded it that it was fine. I had multiple people read it before uploading and was told it was fine. I don't see the problem.Bloodysatanelsa (talk) 18:31, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Go ahead, that sounds like a good idea. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:54, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sig Continued Alright, thanks. Technology, am I right? XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:34, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Confused Hey, So, I looked over the revised category rules, and for the life of me, I can't see what went wrong. I added the animals category to They Hate Us, because, well, it's all about animals. Other than that, the only other edit to the story was adding the date that I published it. Not sure how that violated the new policy. Can you clarify so I can make sure the same error doesn't happen again? Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:20, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, there it is... Well, I'll take the lick for not seeing that rule when the new policies went forward, although the story is clearly appropriate for an animal tag, so I may speak with the b'crats about this further. On a side note, moving forward, as admins, let's try and avoid sending eachother the form notifications. I believe we can extend better professional courtesies to eachother and take the time to actually spell out issues that we might find with our activities, rather than send out form letters with threats of bans and blocks. Even when it comes to new users, I generally take the time to write personal messages, as the pre-generated ones tend to come off as a bit distant. Having one admin send a ban warnning to another also can appear as a split in staff cohesion, which can lead to depleted confidence from other members of the community. I am not upset, and I can appreciate that you are keeping it real and not showing any favoritism, but at the same time, we are a team and should always do our best to appear as one. Also keep in mind, talk pages are public, and when admins send notices to eachother that contain ban warnings, it could potentially be viewed as in-fighting among staff, which, as I said above, can lead to depleted trust from the community as a whole. Moving forward, if you would like my Skype or personal email, we can discuss any such issues in private down the line, to prevent such misunderstandings in the future. Thank you for understanding, Banningk1979 (talk) 21:31, August 26, 2015 (UTC) No worries Hey, Thank you for the sincere reply. I assure you there are no hard feelings and I can certainly understand your original stance on the matter. I realized after I sent you the original response that I may have come across more bothered by it than I actually was, and I certainly apologize myself if that were the case. I have a huge amount of respect for you as an admin, and I believe that right now, we have one of the best admin teams that this site has seen possibly ever, and certainly want to maintain that level of teamwork that we are currently enjoying. You're an outstanding admin, so worry not, there is no rift or hard feelings between us. Anyway, my Skype is: banningk1979 (I know, very original) and my email is: banningk1979@gmail.com (also very original.) Banningk1979 (talk) 17:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deleted Page Nah, I personally don't think it deserves the attention. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:35, August 28, 2015 (UTC) a small concern you answered a reply on a blog post when I was concerned of how relevant my creepypasta would be in a few years. When I first posted him to the site it was at least a year or two ago. And it seems things are changing so rapidly that he might become abysmal to the wiki. You said he has to meet Quality and he did when I posted him. I was curious as to how much that changes each year. I mean he seems pretty old now that I look back when I first made him 3 years ago, how could I possibly change him to keep his quality? Would I have to constantly rewrite him to keep him up to date? thank you in advance if you have the time to answer. Eve-Of-Halloween@DeviantART.com 20:47, August 28, 2015 (UTC) re: a small concern Well that a relief. I had the story read over by at least seven different people, three of which who were lit majors to help fix all problems with the story, and that was done a year before I even managed to upload him to the site, turns out his name made the site mad so I had to change it. I was worried I might log on one day and he'd be tossed to troll pasta. If he is ever deleted would I be able to remove him from troll pasta if he is added? I don't want my works posted there especially one who had so many people involved. I've heard stories of people asking to have theirs removed (not reuploaded here though) only to be declined. I'm not sure if that's true or not though. Eve-Of-Halloween@DeviantART.com 21:09, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Message Correcting incorrect grammer? Oh you must mean deleting pages. Same difference for you i guess. I am truelly sorry if i came off too uncalm. I just find it rediculous that your team would rather delete someones story then inform them of their mistakes than vice versa. RE: Template Added Thanks, hope you're well also. SoPretentious 03:23, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thanks, I'll do that. SoPretentious 15:07, August 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pointsgaming I can honestly say that I'm not trying to gain points by editing. I actually don't care about gaining points and didn't know editing would do that. Sorry. Dragonball Z? O... M... G! YOU LIKE Dragon Ball Z TOO?! IT IS LIKE SOO COOL!!!!Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:56, August 31, 2015 (UTC) you are awesome i love you as a writer you are the kind of people that make this wiki not as shitty as it is. Sorry I'm sorry for lashing out at you it was uncalled for. Normally I have a calmer head but as you clearly saw anger got the best of me. I don't know if you could read the apology letter I wrote to the other admins page but it better apologizes. Can you please tell him to read it for me I would be grateful. I could understand if he didn't because of our past arguments.--PixelatedDeath (talk) 05:31, September 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Roleplay I saw your message. I don't remember roleplaying at all on this site so when I saw your message it made me really confused. I would really appreciate if you could show me where I roleplayed at all. Maybe by sending me the link to the page I did it on or telling me what I said. Because If you don't I Will not believe this claim you made. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a mistake or misunderstanding. RE: Dragonball Z Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:33, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I was just wondering because, it said Goku somewhere on your file.Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:33, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Dragon ball Z is really cool. it is a Japinese anime series. but i can't really say if you need to watch it..... but sure i think you would LOVE it!Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:41, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Cool sounds good. Any ways, i have to get off at 3:00!Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:44, September 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:Roleplaying Ok I fixed it then.Thanks for pointing it out and I fixed the problem. But here is the crazy part of the whole thing. 2 out of 3 of my stories actually happened. If you ad read my stories you would have known. Just wanted to let you know, The Unlucky Researcher (talk) 21:39, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Team Hey Underscorre, I just noticed that Rinskuro isn't a Rollbacker anymore (at least, his name isn't green). Did something break, or did I miss something? Also, I hate bringing this up, but GarbageFactory . Can anyone contact him? I know that the rights aren't that big of a deal, but still. Lastly, since GreyOwl edits very rarely anymore and I can't contribute as much as I once did, maybe it would be good to bring someone else aboard? I don't know if there is a need for a new Rollback, but if Rinskuro is out we may need someone new. MrDupin (talk) 00:14, September 2, 2015 (UTC) G' Morning!Dogssmileatme (talk) 17:21, September 2, 2015 (UTC) WAKE UP CALL!!!Dogssmileatme (talk) 17:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ERRR, sorry.... i am a little lost when it comes to clocks. :pDogssmileatme (talk) 17:44, September 2, 2015 (UTC) scowl. fine, fine...... i still don't like being corrected. Sorry i am sorry about nick's page. i was expirementing, and i screwed that shit up. SO SORRY! Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:10, September 2, 2015 (UTC) No problem won't happen again..... wink...Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:41, September 2, 2015 (UTC) That picture on your talk page Hey Underscorre, I know that editing talk pages isn't allowed, but could you please remove that Roxanne image posted on your talk page? It's making me (and certainly other users too) dizzy and hurts my eyes. MrDupin (talk) 19:23, September 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Account Most likely it will be either light of the fallen,son of sorrow, or apotheosis. After i delete this account it will probably have the same email, If that matters. Yet if i can't I'll find another email. --PixelatedDeath (talk) 05:24, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: YoutubePlayer I just added it back on using that extention you were talking about. Thanks for the help. The Damn Batman (talk) 06:16, September 3, 2015 (UTC) hey! hi dude, haven't heard from you for a few hours. what's up? Dogssmileatme (talk) 17:12, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Commenting Policy I was thinking of adding a rule about disallowing text art on the article commenting policy. It's currently not mentioned. Thoughts? SoPretentious 03:36, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Re Youtube I removed them for ease. Thanks anyway - it took me ages to realise. Rinskuro13 14:35, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Apology I understand I was acting immature with that user, and I can see where it looked like harassment. I'll try to leave cases like these to the administrators, and I'll try to make my criticism constructive as opposed to destructive. Image Oops,Sorry for re-uploading youcouldveleftwhenyouhadthechance.gif. I didn't know it was being saved every upload, I thought it works like you have to re-upload all over. I was trying to write my Creepypasta but i had to think more so i discard, and try again. Anyway, so that i don't make the mistake..Is it possible to upload a photo, without putting it in the gallery thing? or the easiest, Is it saved in the gallery Publicly? Re: Thanks man. I think I'm just gonna' roll it back anyway since I noticed there's already a clock on mine. Don't know how the hell I missed that, but I did. Thanks again. Jay Ten (talk) 17:36, September 10, 2015 (UTC)